


Nothin's Gonna Happen to Ya

by TheMistyCatMaster (TheMistyDarkPrincess), TheMistyDarkPrincess



Series: Avengers One-Shots [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fem!Tony Stark - Freeform, Fluffy Romance, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Thanks for the over 1000 hits!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyCatMaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyDarkPrincess
Summary: Toni has a bad night, but Bucky is there for her.





	Nothin's Gonna Happen to Ya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ficlicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficlicious/gifts).



> I hope that I did a good job writing this and it matched well to the prompt I chose to write from.

Bucky shot up from his sleep, reaching for the knife he kept underneath his pillow at the scream that tore through what had been a quiet sleep, only to realize the knife was not under his pillow and retrieve his hand.  His mind was starting to catch up to where he was, and how familiar the voice was that was screaming right beside him.  Shaking himself awake, and noting that FRIDAY had already snapped the lights on, he moved to where he could gather the sleeping form of his most important person into his arms.

“Toni...  Toni…!”

He called, holding the writhing woman close, until she started to quiet and her eyes shot open, the glassy, chocolate brown eyes flickering around the room before landing on Bucky.  Her form then sagged into his arms, a soft sound leaving her mouth that was probably a held back sob.

“There….  There was sand, and heat, and bodies…. Then cold, stars, and a bright flash….  Then I was alone in the cold and things were getting dark....”

Bucky held the woman closer, one of his hands moving to find the familiar electric blue, red, gold, and gunmetal grey, bracelet-like mark on the woman’s wrist and rubbing it, all while sending a calming feeling through himself in hopes it would go through the mark to the woman.  Just as hoped, Toni began relaxing even more at the action.

“You’re aren’t in those places anymore Toni.”

He said, voice calm and gravelly due to sleep.  Toni’s eyes started to lose their glassiness as she began to come to even more, then they began to hyperfocus.  Bucky gave her a lopsided grin when her eyes narrowed like she was trying to figure out what was going on.

“Among the living?”

Toni’s mouth curved down into a frown, but she didn’t move to leave the other’s arms.

“What are you doing here?  Isn’t this my bed?”

She asked instead of answering the questions, shifting in Bucky’s hold slightly when he accidently put some more pressure into his rubbing on the mark on her wrist.  Bucky lessened the pressure with an apologetic sound, while distinctly picking up the tone Toni had started using in order to change the topic away from her nightmares.  Internally he shrugged it off in order to answer her question to him instead knowing he would just have to wait until she wasn’t as guarded to ask again about her nightmare.

“You asked me to stay here with you last night.”

Toni’s scrunched her nose, an action adorable, and something he was grateful to get to see since it didn’t happen all that often.

“But we’re dressed?”

She commented, and Bucky gave a chuckle, his arms loosening so that Toni could sit up on her own now that she was awake enough to be coherent (though he hoped she would stay in his lap).  Toni took the offering (and indeed did stay in his lap), but she didn’t take her wrist away from Bucky’s gentle ministrations.  In fact once she was fully seated, she grabbed his metal wrist and rubbed it gently with her own hand.

“You were exhausted.  I found you passed out on the floor in your lab.  At first I was worried, but then I heard your soft snoring- “Excuse you.  I, Toni Stark, do not snore!”- and realized you were just asleep. It was when I got you up here to your room and half-awake to get through everything,  that you muttered that you wanted to cuddle.  I figured I would just be doing that until you fell asleep fully again, but you kind of became an octopus and I fell asleep here.”

Bucky answered the unasked question of how he was in her bed.  His eyes went down to where Toni was rubbing softly on the metal of his left arm.

“You want to talk about it?”

He asked, jolting Toni out of her thoughts of what he had told her.  There was an actual blush on her face (an unusual and endearing look to actually see on her face), but that faded due to her mind catching up with the question.

“Want to talk about what?  Your mark missing because your real arm is gone?  We already talked about that.  It’s fine.  At least one of us has the mark still, and that it didn’t fade when the other was lost.  We’ll still get to see the final form it takes when we get married.”

Bucky gave another lopsided smile at the other’s words, but it faded and was replaced by a solemn look.  His hand moved from rubbing the mark on her wrist to the ring on the woman’s finger he had put there only a month ago.

“You know I mean the nightmares.”

Toni froze for a moment, then sighed.

“I knew I shouldn’t have told you about them.  And I thought I was doing better lately.”

“Which is probably why you wanted to actually cuddle when we got here, since you don’t usually want me staying here.  Well…  Until we’re married anyways.  But you obviously just had one.  I’m worried about you.  You woke me up with the fact you were screaming.”

Toni gave a groan at the guilt that was invading her without her permission and then sighed.

“The dream started in Afghanistan, then went to space, then to Siberia.”

Bucky flinched at that last part, nearly yanking his wrist from her gentle hold.  Toni gave him a sharp frown at the motion.

“Don’t you dare.  I forgave you a long time ago and you know it.  If it wasn’t for Thanos and his attack we wouldn’t have gotten this far anyways.  Working beside you to save the world helped me realize things I missed.  It made us really come together, to find out about our matching marks.  If you think that I’m going to let Siberia overshadow everything, you’re dead wrong.  Plus, with your programming gone, you don’t ever have to worry about those words being used to scramble your brain again.”

She scolded, and Bucky felt himself relaxing once more.  She had a point, she had worked hard to get the code out of his head, having tons of sleepless nights in order to make sure everything was gone.

“Did I ever tell you about how thankful I am for that?”

He was hoping that his tone was as playful as he was trying to make it.  He wanted to change the tone of the conversation, and distract Toni away from dark thoughts that might still be in her mind that she had yet to mention, or won’t mention.  Toni gave a smug laugh back at the question, with relief mixed in to the tone.

“You may have at least a dozen times.  I’ll take more praise though.  Please, stroke my ego just a little more.”

Now there was a cocky grin on her face that made Bucky’s stomach do a little flip.  The feeling grew when the woman flopped her head against his chest and gave a huffing laugh.

“You’re just too adorable when you blush.  My own adorable Winter Panther.”

The comment made Bucky give another chuckle.

“Now I just think you’re putting winter with any sort of animal in order to make an endearment.  Though it’s cute, I think I have it easier because all I have to say is I have my own personal, sexy, gorgeous, amazing, fun, cocky genius and I cover everything and have something for every occasion.”

After he had said that, Bucky was sure that he heard Toni give a small choking sound, though it didn’t continue so it might have been her trying to figure out how to respond but losing the words due to her not knowing whether to go with cocky again, or be embarrassed (which just the fact that he was one of the only ones who could make the great Toni Stark become embarrassed was the best feeling), or she was choking up with tears (another thing he found out he could do with the right actions and words).

“You’re…  ridiculous.”

Toni finally said, but there was now something that Bucky could easily recognize in her tone.

“And you’re tired again.”

Toni made a sound a protest as Bucky began to move her around so that the two of them were lying back down on the mattress, while comfortable keeping each others hands on the mark (or lack thereof) on each other’s wrists.

“Try to sleep.  I’m here.  If you wake up again, I’ll still be here.  I’m not going anywhere.”

Bucky coaxed, and Toni gave a whine and scrunched her nose again, but her eyes were already starting to fight her attempts to go back to sleep and had closed.  Bucky wanted to chuckle at the expression, but he held off to try and comfort her more so she’d go back to sleep.

“Go to sleep doll.  Nothin’s gonna happen to ya.”

Tony’s scrunched nose relaxed, and there was a small airy laugh that tapered off to a soft sound of even breathing.  Bucky gave a small, soft smile at that and closed his own eyes.  Within moments the two were asleep again, and were asleep through the rest of the night without nightmares making a visit once more.


End file.
